This invention relates generally to semiconductor structures and devices and to methods for their fabrication, and more specifically to semiconductor structures, devices, and fabrication methods for light emitting semiconductor devices.
Solid-state light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes, can offer significant advantages over other forms of lighting, such as incandescent or fluorescent lighting. For example, when LEDs or laser diodes are placed in arrays of red, green and blue elements, they can act as a source for white light or as a multi-colored display. In such configurations, solid-state light sources are generally more efficient and produce less heat than traditional incandescent or fluorescent lights. Although solid-state lighting offers certain advantages, conventional semiconductor structures and devices used for solid-state lighting are relatively expensive.
Accordingly, a need exists for a semiconductor structure and/or device that provides solid-state lighting at reduced cost.